Creeps
by Kuchiki-san urahara
Summary: Tori learns to expect the unexpected when it comes to Jade.


"Uh…what are you doing here?"

Jade throws a glare at the half- Latina before she answers, "Will you let me in or not?"

Tori just stares at her midnight visitor before her mind finally kicks into gear. The brunette takes a step back as she opens the door to let her in. As Jade crosses the threshold, Tori studies her, eyes moving from the pale bare feet up to the raven head, then back to the object in her arms.

"So you invite yourself for a sleepover, without my consent I might add –"

Jade cuts her off while giving her an incredibly dramatic eye roll. "Ugh, shhh. You're making noise," the Goth says in a disinterested manner. "Besides," she adds as she lifts the object in her hands, "I brought a pillow, so no big." Jade heads for the stairs and begins her ascent when Tori clears her throat.

"Ahem, where are you going?"

"Where are you going?" Jade mimicks in a southern drawl.

Tori stomps her foot in frustration. "I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever," Jade responds nonchalantly. "I'm going to bed." And with that she makes her way up the stairs and into Tori's room. The owner of said room shuts the main door of the house all too unceremoniously and slowly follows suit.

When she finally gets to her room Tori finds Jade lying rather comfortably in her bed. Under other circumstances the brunette might have been worried about Jade, but the latter did not appear to be distraught or distressed at all. Thus, it was safe to assume that nothing Beck-related had anything to do with this most random visit.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Tori tried to get under the covers, but Jade had shamelessly sprawled herself in such a way that there was hardly any space for the actual owner of the bed to sleep. "Seriously Jade?"

The raven haired girl's back was to Tori. She didn't even bother to turn around when she responded. "What?"

Tori was starting to get irritated. _What does she mean 'what?'. _Forcing her way into the bed, the half Latina pushed the invader using her hips.

"What the hell, Vega?" Jade snapped as she abruptly sat up to glower at Tori.

Running her fingers through her tousled brown locks, tori sat up in frustration. "Well, excuse me for trying to get comfortable in my own bed." She sighed as she tried to calm down. "Why are you here, Jade?"

"I'm here to sleep," Jade said as she sunk under the covers and rolled over, her back once again to Tori. "I suggest you get some shut-eye too. It's late."

_No duh? _There was a muffled thud as a pillow made sudden contact with the back of Jade's head. Tightening her eyes, the Goth took a long deep breath in an effort to avoid shouting at Tori and waking the whole damn house. "Vega," she said in a strained voice, "you are starting to irritate me."

"Oh? Well then, you'd better get used to it because I won't –

*Thud*

stop–

*Thud*

irritating–

*Thud*

you–

*Thud*

till–

Before Tori could complete her assault Jade had quickly gotten out of the covers and pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist. Tori didn't even have enough time to comprehend what was happening before she was repeatedly attacked by Jade's _crouching tiger, hidden pillow _moves. Next thing the brunette knew they were laughing hysterically. Jade threw one last pillow attack, but it was too weak to do any 'damage' as she was out of breath due to their fits of laughter. The Goth got off Tori and lay beside her as they caught their breath.

When Tori finally had enough air in her lungs she rolled onto her side and supported her head with her hand. She playfully nudged Jade in the ribs and asked, "Seriously though, why are you her?"

Jade looked at her for a long time, her blue eyes almost seeing through the brunette. She scrunched her face up as if she was looking for the right words to say. "You can't tell anyone."

Tori's face suddenly became more serious, which actually amused Jade. "Scouts' honour," Tori replied as she held three fingers up.

Jade smiled, a real smile at that. _Trust Vega to go all scouty. Scoutsy? Whatever. _"Spider."

Tori's mouth opened but no words came out, so she just shut her mouth. After a few seconds had elapsed, she tried again. "Wh - huh?" Shaking her head as if to clear it, she continued, "A…spider?"

A nod.

"O-kay…umm…"

"You're so articulate it amazes me sometimes," Jade said humourlessly.

"Sorry, it's just…you _like_ spiders," Tori said with an inflection as if she were asking a question.

"I like _dead _spiders."

"I see." Tori bit her lower lip as she thought for a second before it curved upward slightly. "So you're afraid of spiders?" 

"It was a big spider," Jade said defensively. "At first it was on the wall then it disappeared. I tried to look for it then I saw its legs on the side of my head board. No way in hell was I sleeping in that bed."

This time Tori really couldn't hide her smile. "So you're scared of spiders?" she asked again, her emphasis on that point clearly evident.

"What the – why are you smiling?" the raven haired girl asked with a scowl. "This is serious. I kept feeling as though it was walking on me. That thing gives me the creeps."

Tori laughed and began to lightly drag her fingertips along Jade's arm. The Goth quite literally jumped out of her skin. "What the hell? Don't do that, you twit!" She slapped Tori's hand away, all the while shivering involuntarily. "Ugh, you – you…" For once Jade didn't even have an insult for Vega, so she just gave her a death glare instead.

"I'm sorry," Tori said as she tried to stifle her giggles. "It's just …" she went quiet as she scanned Jade's face.

"Just what?" Jade asked in irritation.

"It's just nice to see you're human."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked with a roll of the eyes.

With a silent laugh under her breath, Tori reached for the nightlight and switched it off. "Goodnight Jade."

**A/N: I'm so out of practice it's sad. I've not written in ages, but this idea hit me when I had a half hour break from work. Immediately after my shift I came and 'jotted' it down. So it may not be the best, but at the very least I guess I need to start practicing again, so yeah…this is it. Cheers!**


End file.
